A Trickster Tale
by animegirl1363
Summary: When Yusei and Jack started dating, Crow finds himself getting lonely. Will he ever find love? I'm not good with summaries. CrowxBrave yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hi hi! I thought of this mini story while working on my other stories and I just couldn't get it out of my head. Plus, I think there should be a CrowxBrave story on fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy the story.**

After making up some excuse to leave Jack and Yusei alone on their supposed to be date, Crow made his way to the Farris wheel. Only problem was that they will notice that he was gone sooner or later. Crow was happy for them. But his two best friends are dating, meaning he can't go everywhere with them anymore. Crow was just lonely.

Crow let out a sigh as he walked up to the Farris wheel. Surprisingly, there was a short line. The problem was that it required two people to get on the ride. Crow was just about to walk away when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"Want to get on the ride together?" The stranger asked cheerfully.

Crow got on the ride with him. The ride to the top was silent. The stranger had short red hair with two strands going down the side of his face. Plus there was a reddish orange streak going through the middle. He was wearing a simple yellow shirt with jeans and brown boots.

Getting tired of the silence, Crow tried to start a conversation.

"So… have you been here long?" Crow asked as clique as it sounds.

"Well, I've been here a long time and I just recently moved into a new house." He answered. "What about you?"

"I've been here my entire life." Crow said being vague on details. The stranger only smiled.

The ride ended and they both got off.

"What's your name? Mine is Brave." Brave asked.

"Crow." Crow answered.

"Well I Hope to see you again." Brave said walking off.

Crow walked back to the entrance of the fair, where Yusei and Jack were waiting for him.

"Crow, where have you been?" Yusei asked.

"Sorry, I was on the Ferris wheel." Crow answered.

"Well now that we found you, can we go back to the garage?" Jack said.

With that being said, they all left the fair going back to the garage.

**A/N: Sorry for the horrible ending and the shortness. This is going to be a short story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Not much to say so I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of the story!**

It is late in the afternoon, and Crow has one last delivery to make. He pulled up to a two story house and got off his dual runner with the package. He heard the sound of footsteps coming downstairs after knocking on the door. The locks clicked and the door opened revealing a familiar face.

"B-brave?" Crow said.

"Crow! It's great to see you again. How did you know I lived here?" Brave asked in his usual cheerful way.

"I didn't. I'm a delivery man." Crow answered giving Brave his package.

"Thanks. Come in." Brave said.

Crow walked in and watch Brave place his package on the kitchen table. His house wasn't fully furnished and the house smelled like paint.

"Do you want anything?" Brave asked.

"No thanks." Crow said.

"Okay. And sorry about the paint smell. I'm painting one of the rooms upstairs." Brave said. "Want to help?"

Crow didn't have anything to do at the garage, and he knew Jack and Yusei would love to have time to themselves. So Crow agreed to help.

Brave thanked Crow for his help. Brave went into a closet a got out a long white coat and gave it to Crow. Brave lead Crow upstairs to the room he was working in. The floor was covered in old newspapers. One of the walls was only half finished. There was two big buckets of light red paint.

Crow and Brave worked on opposite sides of the room. After hours of work, they finally finished. Thankfully it was a small room. Both were sitting down and Crow thought it would be nice to throw some paint on Brave. Crow grabbed the paintbrush and turned to face Brave, only to have light red paint drawn above his lip.

"I guess we were both thinking the same thing." Brave said as he laughed a little.

"I guess we were." Crow stood up grabbing the paint bucket and poured it on Brave.

Crow dropped the paint bucket when he tried to run from Brave. Brave wrapped his arms around Crow from behind and they both fell to the floor laughing. Crow and Brave looked at each other for a short while and a light color of red came across Crow's face.

"It's getting late. I should get going." Crow said looking out the window and saw it was nighttime, realizing it was late.

"Ok. Will you come back and help me furnish the house?" Brave asked.

"Sure." Crow said taking off the coat.

Crow left Brave's house and got on his dual runner. After saying there farewells, Crow headed back to the garage. He only hoped that he didn't worry Yusei and Jack too much.

Three weeks later…

It has been three weeks since Crow started helping Brave move in his house. Between that time, they have been hanging out and going on little dates, and just having fun. Finally, now the house is completed and they were standing outside in the front yard as if they are observing a finished masterpiece.

"Well, you house is finished. What are you going to do now?" Crow asked.

"The first thing I'm going to do is this."

Brave leaned in close to Crow and connected their lips together.

**A/N: Well that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed the story. And I hope to see you all on another one of my stories. Until then, laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi hi! I decided to continue this story. The reviews everyone wrote helped too thank you everyone. Now, on with the story!**

Crow was in his room sitting on his bed with his knees to his face. Ever since the kiss with Brave, Crow hasn't visited him in two days. Despite the fact the kiss was all Crow could think about. Plus, his friends could tell his mind was completely out of it. Crow wanted to go back but something was stopping him. It might be the awkwardness that would be between them if he went to see Brave. Maybe if he did something for him? Like bake him a cake. He still wanted to give Brave some kind of housewarming gift.

Crow went downstairs to the kitchen. He got out everything he needed. Ingratiates, pans, recipe, and his apron. It took close to two hours for the cake to be finished. Crow was putting the finishing touches on it before taking off his apron and putting the cake in something to carry it in.

"Crow? Where are you going?" Yusei questioned. Crow picked up the cake.

"Just to a friend's house." Crow as he walked out the garage.

When Crow arrived at Brave's house, he stood outside still internally debating if he should knock on the door or not. Those thoughts were completely thrown out of his mind when Brave opened the door.

"You're going to catch a cold if you stand out there too long." Brave said. Crow took that as his invitation and walked into Brave's house.

His house is much livelier now that it's fully furnished. Crow didn't have much time savor hoe the house looked when it was finished two days ago, seeing how he ran off after Brave kissed him. Crow was so nervous, that he could find anything to say.

"So what is the cake for?" Brave asked looking at the cake. It read _'Happy housewarming!'_ along with a poorly drawn picture of Brave's face. Brave couldn't help but laugh a little at Crow's poor artistic skills, causing him to blush lightly.

"It's for you." Crow said without looking at Brave.

They both went into the kitchen. Crow sat at the table while Brave went to find something to cut the cake with. Crow took of the cover that was over the cake as Brave gave him a paper plate and fork. Brave cut a slice for both of them, but Brave noticed that Crow was avoiding looking at him. He figured it was because of his actions.

"Crow… I'm sorry. I should've just told you how I felt instead of kissing you at of no ware like that." Brave apologized. "I can understand if you didn't return my feelings."

Crow didn't want Brave to think that. Some part of him did return Brave's feelings, or else he would not have come back here. He was just unsure of how to deal with these kinds of feelings.

"B-brave I like you." Crow said.

"So does that mean you'll agree to a date with me?" Brave asked getting his hopes up a little. Crow smiled and looked at Brave.

"Sure." Crow said. Brave walked up to Crow and kissed him, whispering something in his ear.

"Spend the night with me." Crow nearly fell out of his seat.

"If can recall there is no bed in the guess room." Crow nervously said.

"I know." That's when Crow figured that Brave was serious. "Don't worry about night cloths, you can wear mines. They may be a little big out you, but that will only make you look cuter."

Crow unsuccessfully tried to fight off the blush on his face. It was late and Crow didn't have his dual runner. So he knew Brave might not let him leave. Though Crow thinks that probably wasn't Brave's reason for wanting him to spend the night. Letting out a sigh of defeat he agreed to stay, which made Brave happy.

**A/N: Sorry again for the bad ending and shortness. And before you get your hopes up there is not going to be a lemon. I know, I suck for that. But I cannot write a lemon to save my life. And to be honest I have no idea where I'm going with this story, but I will wing it. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and I thank everyone that reviewed. It really helped me to continue the story. Plus it seems like this is the only fanfic about these two on here, I couldn't find any others. Laters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Spring Break is almost here! At least where I live at. Meaning I will have a week worth of typing up this story! Like I side in the last chapter there is not a lemon in here. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!**

Brave was woken up by the aroma of eggs, sausages, and waffles. Brave realized that Crow wasn't in bed with him. He got out of bed and went downstairs only in his t-shirt and pajama pants. He saw Crow put a plate on the table as he hugged him from behind.

"Good morning!" Brave said cheerfully. That soon went away when he saw there was only one plate on the table. "You're not going to eat breakfast with me?"

"Sorry Brave, but I have to get back to the garage. My friends are probably worried. Now eat your breakfast is getting cold." Crow explained.

"Okay. I understand. Will you meet me at the beach in the afternoon?" Brave asked.

Crow agreed as he gave Brave one last kiss before heading out the door. It was a long walk back to the garage. When he got there, Crow opened the door to see Jack and Yusei sleeping together on the couch. Crow made his made through the living to the stairs without waking them. He went to his room and got a new set of clothing ready for when he got out the shower. It only took Crow twenty minutes to get out the shower and get dressed. Seeing how he didn't eat any breakfast at Brave's house, he went downstairs to fix him some cereal, only to be greeted by Yusei and Jack who were awake.

"Crow?" Yusei said.

"Sorry did I wake you guys?" Crow asked.

"No-"

"Stop beating around the bush Yusei! We both know out all night!" Jack said.

"Jack." Yusei tried to stop him.

"So what! I was at a friend's house and lost track of time. So stop treating me like child!" Crow said.

"Well, stop acting like one!" Jack yelled.

"Stop arguing!" Yusei yelled. "Crow we were worried about you last night.

"Speak for yourself." Jack said.

"Jack!"

"You know what? I don't care if you were worried about me or not Jack! I don't need you or anyone!" Crow said as he stormed out the garage.

"And where are you going now?" Jack said.

"Anywhere but here!"

"Cro-" Yusei was cut off by the loud slam of the door.

Crow got breakfast at a nearby restaurant and walked around the city until it was time to meet Brave. He didn't go by his house, because he didn't want Brave to think something was wrong. Crow was walking towards the beach seeing how it was noon, the time he was supposed to meet Brave. He could see Brave.

"Hey Brave!" Crow called out running to him.

"Crow!" Brave kissed Crow and hugged him. Crow saw a picnic basket.

"So we're having a picnic?" Crow asked.

"Nope." Brave said.

Crow was confused, but his thoughts were interrupted when Brave grabbed him by the wrist and ran into the water along with Crow. It was a short relief from the terror back at the garage. Realizing they both didn't have on any bathing suits, they got out of the water. Brave pulled out two towels from the basket and wrapped one around Crow.

"Thanks for coming to the beach with me." Brave said.

"You're welcome." Crow laid his head on Brave's shoulder. "You know we are going to catch a cold if we don't get out of these cloth's."

Brave chuckled in agreement.

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness and the OCCness. I hoped you enjoyed. Laters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Crow and Brave were sitting next to each other, watching the waves come in and out. Brave ran his fingers through Crow's hair, noticing that he fell asleep. He wrapped his towel around Crow to keep him warm. Brave could be happier with how things are between them.

"There you are!" A voice said from behind them.

Before Brave could turn to see who it was, a pair of hands grabbed Crow, instantly waking him up. Before Brave could do or say anything, the man pulled out a knife and held it at Crow's neck.

"Don't worry; nothing will happen to him if you just pay up." He said.

"I already gave you your money. Now leave me alone Kai!" Brave said.

Kai was wearing a white trench coat, black shoes, and a hat.

"Let's just say your payment came up a little short." Kai said.

"Look, I'll pay you. Just let Crow go, he has nothing to do with this!" Brave begged Kai.

"No I think I will keep him. It seems like it's the only way I know you will pay up." Kai smirked. "I'll give you three days to come up with my fifty-thousand dollars."

"How am I supposed to come up with that in three days?" Brave asked.

"You're a treasure hunter, I'm sure you can find something worth that much. If you don't, I can't guarantee the life of your boyfriend." Kai said. Muffled protests could be heard from Crow as Kai walked over to a black car. He rolled down the window. "When you have my payment, meet me at warehouse three."

The car Kai was in drove off and Brave could hear his laughter fade away. Brave ran off the beach to his house. This wasn't the first time his gambling dept. caused him trouble. In the past Brave used to have a gambling problem, which caused him to owe Kai five hundred thousand dollars. Brave has been slowly paying Kai off and thought he was finished.

When he reached his house, Brave frantically searched for something pricy he could sell for money. He wanted to save Crow more than pay off his dept. Brave finally broke down in tears when he couldn't find anything.

"Crow, I'm sorry." Brave softy said through his tears.

**Yusei & Jack P-O-V**

"Jack you didn't have to hurt Crow's feeling's like that." Yusei said. Jack only crossed his arms.

"Look Yusei, if he wants to act like a child, he will be treated like one. Besides I think you're worried over nothing, Crow will be back." Jack said.

"I hope you are right." For some reason, Yusei couldn't shake off this uneasy feeling. Jack noticed this and tried to comfort him.

**A/N: Well that was a twist. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter; I kind of wanted to leave it on a cliffhanger. Sorry for the shortness and possible OOCness. Laters!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yusei and Jack P-O-V…**

It has been three days since Crow has gone missing. Yusei and Jack have been searching nonstop for their orange haired friend. They searched at all his favorite spots, plus Martha's orphanage, even in places where he wouldn't be at. Yusei even called Kiryu in Crashtown. Crow wasn't there. Yusei and Jack are at the garage trying to figure out if they missed looking anywhere.

"Where could he be?" Jack thought. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about Crow. For some reason feels partly responsible for his friend going missing.

"Jack, we'll find Crow." Yusei tried to reassure him, knowing that Jack feels guilty. And Jack normally doesn't feel guilty about anything.

"He's not dead is he?" Jack said.

"Jack, we will find Crow." Yusei said.

"We looked everywhere. There is no place else to look." Jack said.

"We still need to check the warehouses." Yusei said.

"Fine." Jack said.

Yusei and Jack left the garage to the warehouses.

**Brave P-O-V**

Brave is headed to warehouse three to save Crow. The bad thing about it was that he was showing up empty handed. Brave couldn't get the money in time, so his best bet was to get down on his knees and beg for Kai to let Crow free. Brave made it to the warehouse station. He looked up and saw a big number three on it. Brave walked in and became saddened to see Crow tied to a chair. His skin was pale like he hasn't been eating. And Kai was standing next to him, smirking.

"Crow!" Brave yelled. Crow looked like he was about to faint. He couldn't say anything because he mouth was covered with duct tape.

"You know what it will take to save him." Kai pulled out a knife and held it dangerously close to Crow's neck. "Where is my money?"

Brave let out a sigh. "I don't have it."

"Then you can say good-bye to your boyfriend." Crow closed his eyes bracing for his death.

"Wait!" Brave said, stopping Kai from killing Crow. "Don't kill him, take me instead."

"Aww, but if I do that I won't get my money." Kai looked at Brave's saddened and shameful face. He was enjoying Brave's pain, so why not torcher him so more? "Why don't we gamble on it?"

Gamble the very thing that got Brave into this mess. Kai pulled out three dual monster cards from his jacket.

"If you choose the monster card, I'll let your boyfriend go. However if you fail your boyfriend will lose his life and you will owe me double than what you have now." Kai explained.

Brave knew what Kai was trying to do. He wants him to feel that rush from his gambling days. The rush Brave worked so hard to get rid of. If he plays Kai's game he would be breaking his own promise, a promise not to gamble ever again.

"Come on Brave take your pick. How knows maybe you'll win." Kai taunted him. And it was working. Brave cursed himself for giving in so easily, even when the odds are against him. The thing that saved him was voices that were calling out for Crow.

"Friends of yours?" Kai asked.

"Probably friends of Crow." Brave said.

"Then I'll be on my way. I'll be back for my money." Kai smirked as he ran off leaving Brave and Crow. Brave untied Crow and removed the duct tape.

"Crow are you okay?" Brave asked.

"I'm fine." Crow answered sounding angry. He shoved Brave away from him.

"Crow." Brave saw a flash of anger in Crow's eyes before he fainted. Brave caught Crow in his arms.

"Crow!" brave heard someone yell.

Yusei and Jack entered the warehouse and saw Crow passed out in someone's arms, who they presumed was the kidnapper. Jack wanted to bash his face in, but Yusei stopped him. Yusei could tell he showed compassion for Crow, but he still didn't trust him.

**A/N: I could've put this up earlier, but I got lazy during my spring break. I'm sorry. Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for any OOCness and the shortness. Laters!**


	7. Chapter 7

Crow groaned as he opened his eyes. He was unfamiliar with his surroundings until he realized he was in his room, back at the garage. Only question was, how? Crow was pretty sure Brave didn't know where he lived at. The door opened and Yusei peeked through.

"Crow?" Yusei said quietly.

"Hi Yusei. How did I get here?" Crow asked as Yusei walked up to him. Yusei could tell there was sadness in Crow's voice.

"Jack and I found you in a warehouse. There was some guy there too." Yusei said.

"_Brave_." Crow thought.

"What happened? Why were you kidnapped?" Yusei asked.

"Can we not talk about that right now? I'm hungry." Crow said.

Crow and Yusei went downstairs. Jack was drinking his morning coffee, no giving Crow a glance or asking if he was alright. Crow figured since he was found, Jack could caring about him. Crow made himself breakfast. Crow couldn't help but think about Brave. Crow was angry, disappointed, and heartbroken. Yet, he wondered if he was okay.

**One week later…**

Crow has not seen Brave ever since the kidnapping. Crow has been avoiding going anywhere near Brave's house. Crow wasn't sure if was because he wanted avoid getting kidnapped again or all the emotional confrontment he would face. Crow was finished with all his backlog of deliveries but one. He let out sigh as he pulled up in front of Brave's house. Crow got off his duel runner with Brave's package in hand. He mentally cursed himself for not telling Brave to get a mailbox.

"_Just give him his package and leave_." Crow thought, only he wished it was that easy. As he walked up the pathway, Brave opened the door.

"Here." Crow shoved Brave's package at him and attempted to leave, but was grabbed by the wrist.

"Crow let me explain." Brave said.

"There is nothing to explain." Crow said trying to hold back as much harshness as he could.

"Crow, I know what I did was stupid." Brave said

"Stupid is an understatement." Crow said.

"Crow… I'm sorry." Brave meekly said. There was nothing else he could say.

"You're sorry! You're sorry that you failed to mention even once that you had a gambling dept.? You're sorry that I got kidnapped? You're sorry that you could have gotten me killed!" Droplets of tears were now streaming down Crow's face. He hated feeling this emotional. Brave released Crow's wrist as he fell to his knees softly sobbing. He knew everything he was because of him. And having them said back to him was even worse. Crow rubbed away ant stray tears on his face and walked away, but Brave grabbed his ankle.

"Please… don't… leave." Brave said between sobs. "I have no one else. My friends left me because of my gambling. I don't want to lose you because of that either."

Crow could sympathize what it was like to be alone and that doesn't make up for what he did. Looking at him now, Crow figured his always cheerful personality was just a mask to hide his loneliness. Even so, trusting someone who would gamble with his life? Crow let out a sigh.

"I'll give you a second chance." Crow said as he helped Brave to his feet.

"I promise that I won't betray your trust again." Brave said pulling Crow into a hug. "So does this mean you will go to the festival with me this weekend?"

Crow smiled, "Yes I will."

**A/N: Hi Hi. I have a question for you readers; what do you want to happen at the festival? You can PM Me or leave your ideas in review form. I will credit you. Until then I'm sorry for the shortness and OOCness. Laters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would like to thank Fangirl4ver and my Cousin for both their ideas for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Crow heads downstairs after getting ready to leave to Brave's house before heading to the festival. As Crow walked up to Brave's door, he opened it greeting Crow with a kiss.

As they were walking hand in hand, there was one question that was irritating Crow.

"I don't want to be a downer, but how are you going to pay off your dept.?" Crow asked. Brave's eyes down casted. "Brave?"

"I'm going deep sea diving tomorrow to find some treasure. Don't worry Crow, I'll pay off my dept. and we won't have to worry about Kai again." Brave said.

They both finally reached the festival. Food, games, and rides. New Domino festival has all of it. The two started off with the Maze of Mirrors. Brave and Crow lost each other while walking through it. Brave navigated out just fine, but Crow had a little trouble and Brave had to go back and rescue his boyfriend. That was the last time Crow will ever go in there.

They also played several games. Mostly Crow played all the games winning prizes. He won two plush toys, one called Blackwing Dragon and the other called Nordic go of Mishief, Loki. Crow wanted Blackwing and gave Brave Loki. Soon, night time came and the two went to the beach and sat in the sand.

"Thanks Brave, I had a good time." Crow said laying his head on Brave's shoulder.

"You're welcome." Brave said.

The waves came in and out. Brave, being a treasure hunter was looking to see if anything of value washed up on shore. Thankfully the light from the festival was enough for him to see a six millimeter black pearl wash up on shore. Brave walked over to it and picked it up to examine it, sure enough it was real. If he could find more of these he could finally pay off his dept.

"Brave what did you find?" Crow wondered.

"Nothing." Brave answered. He put the pearl in his pocket and walked back over to Crow. He didn't want to tell Crow, if he found more of these pearls he could surprise Crow by telling him that he is finally out of his dept. Despite telling Crow he found nothing, Brave couldn't keep that silly looking smile off his face.

"Are you sure you didn't find anything? You're smile is a dead giveaway." Crow pondered him.

"Trust me it was nothing." Brave said as he wrapped his arms around Crow. "I'm just happy to be with you."

Brave kissed Crow. To make it better, the fireworks went off at the same time.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but the next one is the last chapter and I wanted it to be long, so this chapter had to be short. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed. Laters.**


	9. Chapter 9

Crow woke up with a big yawn. He was snuggled with his Blackwing doll he won at the festival. He looked at the doll remembering his time at the festival. Crow got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Someone's very happy today." Jack stated.

He made up with his boyfriend, had fun at the festival, and not to mention won a doll version of his favorite dual monster. Why wouldn't he be happy?

"I'm just happy Jack. Even you can't put me down today." Crow said smiling.

"Well, that smile you have on your face can only mean you're dating someone." Yusei said.

"What do you mean?" Crow said blushing and turning his face.

"It means, who is your date?" Jack said.

"Well…um, you kind of already meet him." Crow nervously said.

"You mean the guy who kidnapped you?" Yusei said mildly surprised and concerned.

"No! He didn't kidnap me. He was trying to rescue me." Crow said.

Crow knew that his friends wanted him to be happy, including Jack to a certain extent.

"His name is Brave and yes he is my boyfriend." Crow said.

"See I knew Crow was dating someone." Yusei said to Jack.

"Hard to believe anyone would date a child." Jack said.

"Can we get off the topic of me dating someone?" Crow said embarrassed.

They agreed and Crow was happy that he switched the topic. If it went on, he might have run into the question, why he got kidnapped. That wouldn't have been a go thing.

Brave's P-O-V

Brave was out in the ocean. He was trying to find more black pearls. He found a sunken ship while swimming. He looked through it trying to find treasure. For a ship it should be easy to find a treasure chest. As he was looking, something shiny caught Brave's attention. Brave swam over to it finding a small gold treasure chest. Finally something he was looking for! It wasn't just one, but there were also bags around in the same spot. Knowing he couldn't take everything at once, he took the small chest and swam back to his boat.

Brave found a screwdriver to pick the lock on the chest to get it open. Once he was able to open the chest inside, it was filled to the brim of black pearls along with a necklace. Brave hit the jackpot! He could finally pay off his dept. and be with Crow without having to worry about anything bad happening to him. Plus, Kai would also be out of his life forever. Brave sailed back to the coast and headed back home.

The whole walk home Brave had a smile on his face. It soon faded when he say Kai in front of his house. It was kind of a good thing seeing how Brave wanted to pay him as fast as he could.

"Here! Sell what's in there and you'll have your money." Brave said as he shoved the treasure chest in Kai's arms.

"Well, it's been pleasant doing business with you." Kai said.

"Why are you here?" Brave wondered. Kai smirked.

"Well I figured I'd help you pay off your dept. by collecting your insurance. So I decided to set your house on fire."

"What!" Brave screamed.

"Trapping you boyfriend was plus. Besides, I didn't think you would actually be able pay me back. Well ta-ta."

As Kai walked off a big explosion came from Brave's house. Brave didn't think about calling for help. He was only thinking about saving Crow. He didn't have to break down the door or anything because Kai already did that part for him. The fire was coming from the kitchen and spreading fast. Brave held his breath so he wouldn't breathe in the smoke. He ran upstairs to his room to find Crow tide up by a chain, with a lock to add onto the horror. His mouth was covered with duct tape too. Brave could see the fear in Crow's eyes.

Brave had come back from diving so he had his tools with him. He used his screwdriver to pick the lock. After getting the lock off the chains fell off of Crow freeing him. They both ran out the house before the fire could engulf them and watched Brave's new house go up in flames. Since it was a grease fire, the sprinkler system only made it worse. For some reason Brave didn't care that his house was burning, he was happy that Crow was safe. The fire department soon showed up but it didn't make a difference.

"What are you going to do now?" Crow asked.

"I have insurance and I hit the jackpot today when I found a ship in the ocean filled with treasure." Brave said.

Crow smiled and kissed Brave on the cheek.

Three weeks later

Brave and Crow are in the kitchen of Brave's new house. After his other house went up in flames, Brave found another house and got settled in. With his insurance money and the money he got from selling all the treasure he found, it was easy to get new furniture, cloths, and food. Miraculously the only thing that survived the fire was his Loki doll that Crow won for him. Everything was finally going great for Brave. A new house, an awesome boyfriend, plus no more dept. Brave couldn't help but kiss Crow in his happy state.

"I'm glad you're happy." Crow said.

"Thanks, it's good to finally be happy. Since I paid my dept. I feel like a heavy weight was lifted off of me." Brave said.

"Glad to hear that. Now come on or we're going to be late." Crow said getting up. Brave groaned.

"You think Yusei and Jack will like me. I don't think they had a good first impression of me." Brave said as he walked to the door.

"Don't worry I already told them you wasn't the kidnapper." Crow said.

Brave let out a sigh of relief. Brave gave Crow a kiss before they left.

**A/N: Well that's the end of the story. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to see you all on another one of my stories. I don't know if I will make another BravexCrow story. Until then, Laters!**


	10. epilogue

**A/N: Hi people! I know I ended this story long time ago, but I was working on an epilogue. After writing and re-writing, I finally wrote an epilogue that I thought was good. And I hope you guys love it too. It focuses more on Crow's side of the relationship and it's in first person. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Two years laters**

It's surprising how blind a person can be when they're in love. I didn't realize that it has been two years since Brave and I started dating. And wouldn't you know, todays our anniversary! Unlike normal couples we don't make a big deal of this.

"Good morning Crow!" Brave said lightly kissing me.

"Good morning." I said back.

"Look, I know we don't make a big about our anniversary, but I have something special planned." He said.

"Brave you rea-"

"It's going to be low-key and will be romantic." Brave interjected.

"Fine." I said. "I got to go the garage."

"You know, you could just keep your work jacket here too. This is your home as well." Brave's voice was ringing with disappointment.

"I know, but it just doesn't feel like it." I said.

"Meet me at the beach later." Brave said.

With that I headed out that door. Brave did ask me to move in with him last year. It just doesn't feel like home to me yet.

I reached the garage and was greeted by Yusei.

"You can just take your dual runner and work jacket with you when you stay at Brave's house." Yusei said as I sat next to him on the couch.

"Like I haven't heard that before." I told him.

"I guess Brave told you the same thing." Yusei said unfazed by my sarcasm.

"Yes. It just doesn't feel like home at his house yet. He pays all the bills and his name is on all the papers." I said.

"Yeah, but his gave you a key and didn't he ask you to move in with him." Yusei pointed out.

I didn't say anything.

"Then you have no reason to not move in with him." Yusei said.

Yusei was right, as usual, but there was still one thing that bothers me, "What if it doesn't work out?"

"Crow! You can't say something like that! Let alone think about that!" Yusei was shocked.

"Love doesn't last forever Yusei." I said.

"Crow, love can last a lifetime. You can't be scared." Yusei said.

I sighed.

"Do you love Brave?" Yusei asked.

"Yes I love him! Why would you ask that?" I know he meant no harm, but it still hurt.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He said.

"Is that how you feel with Jack?" I said calmly.

Yusei smiled.

"You better say yes." Jack said coming downstairs.

Jack kissed Yusei.

"And you know that this is your home too." Yusei said.

"Yusei, if he wants to move out, don't stop him." Jack said adding, "We need our privacy as a married couple."

"J-Jack." Yusei scolded and turning slightly red.

I laughed realizing I got to get started on my deliveries. I got my yellow jacket from my room and left.

I was thinking about what Yusei had said, about how love can last a lifetime. Part of me wonders if that's really true. I don't doubt my love for Brave; I'm just scared that it might end one day. Ugh, I've got to get such thoughts out of my head.

I finish my deliveries, but it's late at night. Okay, well, it's not that late, but I'm pretty sure nine o clock is late for some people. Brave never told me what time to meet him at the beach, so I hope he wasn't waiting for too long. I drive up to the beach at the spot me and Brave usually sit at and he was there.

"Happy anniversary Brave." I said knowing that I didn't tell him that all day.

That smile of his always seems to warm up my heart no matter what. He reached in his pocket and told me to close my eyes. I felt him slip something on my finger and opened my eyes before he told me so. I liked at the ring on my finger, not saying anything. I didn't know what to say and I'm pretty sure of what Brave wanted to say. A tear feel down my face. I wasn't sad, I guess this is what they call tears of joy.

"Crow?" Brave questioned, he rubbed my face getting rid of the stray tear. He must be concerned since I haven't said anything.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly.

"Yes." Was I needed to say.

Brave's eyes lit up as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Crow."

"Love you Brave."

After that we kissed.

Love is a weird thing. And I'm happy I get to share it with someone like Brave, my soon to be husband.

**A/N: This is the end of this story. I'm so glad I finished this epilogue. I was eating me up the past few months. Anyways, peace out!**


End file.
